Time Warp
by AGB-13
Summary: During visiting hours at the KND Arctic Prison, Abby and Heinrich get whisked away by two mysterious kids from the future. 5Heinrich. Please read and review. NOTE Ch. 12 and 13 come with or without C.A.R.A.M.E.L. spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_WELCOME to my first 5/Heinrich fic on things first...I've already written Chapters Two and Three, so those may be added fairly quickly. Also, the identity of the kids should be PAINFULLY obvious..._

_On another note, the character of Carmelite is my own creation. A link will be provided at the end for those who can't visualize her._

_So without further ado...let the fic begin!_

---

Chapter One

Abigail Lincoln, better known as Numbuh Five of the Kids Next Door, sat waiting in one of the visiting booths in the KND Arctic prison. It was a pretty quiet day today, with only the faint sounds of normal Kids Next Door activity audible through the thick, icy walls, and it appeared that no one else was visiting any prisoners today.

On the outside, Abby looked as calm and cool as usual, but inside, thoughts were racing through her head as she waited to see the prisoner she had come to visit.

_Numbuh Five's gotta talk to him_, she thought, _It's been months and he still won't get over it...What if he never does?_

Just then, Abby heard footsteps approaching, interrupting her thoughts, and sighed as the boy she had been so anxious to visit sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Vhat do you vant now, Abigail?" Heinrich Von Marzipan asked, a little exasperated. He took a good look at Abby, and wondered if, despite her appearances, if something was bothering her.

"Heiny," Abby began, "We gotta talk."

"About vhat?"

"Guatemala."

"_Nein_." Heinrich snapped, turning away from Abby.

"Heinrich." Abby addressed him, as she kept her cool in preparation for how difficult this was going to get.

Heinrich stayed silent for a moment, then turned back to Abby.

"You've gotten mad at me before," Abby continued, "But it always ended up okay. We'd forgive each other, and everything would be back to normal. But now...well, Numbuh Five's gettin' kinda worried about this whole Guatemala thing. You've never been mad this long..."

"Vell, _liebchen_, YOU never betrayed me before."

"I told you, Heiny, it wasn't my fau-"

Just then, an alarm sounded, and the sounds of weapons firing and rushing footsteps could be heard as a computerized voice said "_Intruder Alert...Intruder Alert..._"

"Looks like I gotta go, Heiny." Abby said, whipping out a SPLANKER, "We'll talk some other time."

Before Abby could leave, however, there was a thudding noise from above her and Heinrich's heads. The two glanced up to notice two large cracks forming in the ceiling. Anticipating what would happen next, they both got up from their seats and slowly backed away. The crack finally gave way, creating A huge hole, and two figures fell through. After initially crashing onto the booth, thus smashing it, one landed in front of Heinrich, the other in front of Abby.

"Vhat are you-" Heinrich began.

"No time to explain!" shouted the 12-year-old girl that had landed in front of Abby, then turned to the 10-year-old boy that had landed in front of Heinrich.

"LEO!" she yelled, "You know this place - where do we go now?!"

"I'll show you." the boy replied, then grabbed Heinrich's hand, and rushed towards the exit of the room. Following suit, the girl grabbed Abby's hand and headed towards the exit, too.

As they ran from the room through a seemingly endless hallway, Abby tried to listen to see if she could hear any operatives in pursuit of the intruders. She could hear conversation from the room they had just fled from, but it was growing faint as they moved on. However, Abby thought she heard the distant echo of footsteps from the other end of the hallway.

After a few minutes, the boy spotted an air vent in one of the walls. He opened it up, and crawled inside. The girl then made her way towards the vent, but turned to Abby and Heinrich before going in.

"What're you two waiting for?!" she exclaimed, "We don't have all day!"

"Why should we trust you?" Abby shouted, "Numbuh Five's got a good mind to-"

"You'll thank us 30 years from now!" the girl replied, then crawled into the vent.

_Maybe Numbuh Five can save the others the trouble of catching these two_, Abby thought, and crawled into the vent.

Heinrich, meanwhile, was hesitating to join them.

"Zis vould be _ein_ good chance to escape..." he pondered. However, the echoing footsteps Abby had heard were now getting louder, so Heinrich quickly crawled into the vent and followed Abby and the other two kids.

---

Eventually, they reached another vent, which the boy opened up.

"Looks like the right place." he announced to the others, "Just keep following me."

The group crawled one by one out of the vent. The room they had just entered appeared to be a storage area for various, discarded 2x4 weapons and rockets. Here, the only sound that could be heard was the computerized voice and alarm, still going off.

Now that they weren't in such a hurry, Abby stopped to get a good look at the intruders. The boy's black hair was in dreadlocks, and covered with a blue cap. He wore a red ascot around his neck, and was slightly chubby. The girl was a bit more athletic in build, and her hair was cut at chin-length, with a small braid in it. Like the boy, she wore an ascot, but hers was sideways, and blue.

"Looks like there's just a bunch of junk in here, Leo." the girl commmented, as she bent down to retie her boots, "And a few rocket-looking things..."

"They're escape pods." the boy informed her, "And if each one of us gets in one..."

"Before we go ANYWHERE," Abby interrupted, "Who are you?"

"Und vhy are you here?" Heinrich added, as he eyed the escape pods.

"For starters, I'm Leopold," the boy said, "Better known as Numbuh 5,000."

"I'm Carmelite." the girl added, "And trust me, all the things we're doing right now - breaking into this base, letting a prisoner out - are necessary right now."

"How?" Abby asked.

"It's a long story," Leopold explained, as he entered the first escape pod. He appeared to be typing something on a computer inside it.

"But it mostly involves you guys," he continued, as he got out of the pod and moved on to the next, "So you're not going to regret helping us. First off, we should go to the Sector V treehouse, get some supplies and stuff..."

"Why don't we just stay here and get some?" Carmelite asked, "I mean, besides the fact that there's a ton of operatives that are gonna kick our butts if they catch us, there's probably all the weapons and vehicles we need here. Why go all the way to that treehouse?"

"You'll see when we get there." Leopold told her. He had just finished in the second pod, and was about to enter the the third one.

"Whatever, Numbuh Five's still turning you in." Abby said, whipping out her SPLANKER again.

"Looks like Heinrich's got the right idea." Carmelite pointed out. Heinrich, in an attempt to escape, had just entered the first pod.

"How did you know _mein_ name?" Heinrich asked, but before he could be answered, Leopold quickly jumped from the third pod and shut the door of the one Heinrich was in.

"Good thing I got the coordinates for Sector V entered in that one already." Leopold said.

"VHAT?!"

The escape pod blasted through the roof of the storage area, and a little water from outside rushed in.

"That'll make findin' Heiny easy." Abby thought aloud, then turned her attention to the two intruders.

"Now, just come quietly and Numbuh Five'll be easy on you..." Abby told them. Carmelite sighed.

"I really, REALLY didn't want to do this..." she muttered, "But it looks like I don't have much of a choice." Carmelite grabbed Abby by the ankles, and flung her into one of the escape pods, while Leopold grabbed the handle of the door.

"Sorry about that." he apologized, then shut the door of the pod, which immediately took off.

---

_As promised, here's the URL to the pic of Carmelite, both in my own drawing style, and in KND style:_

http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/8320/carmelitezj3.png


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two! I know, that was quick, but like I said, I already had this and Chapter Three done._

_And, yes, Leopold is Abby's kid from Op. WHITE-HOUSE._

---

Chapter Two

Abby got out of the escape pod, after it had crash-landed into the hangar of the Sector V treehouse. She looked around to see if Heinrich was there yet. Sure enough, Abby heard someone walking behind her escape pod.

"Heiny, come over here." she told him, turning in his direction, "Numbuh Five's gonna go after those two once they crash here. If they end up somewhere else in the treehouse, you're gonna have to come along, so I can keep an eye on ya. After that, you're goin' back to prison."

"Vhat makes you think I'm not going to escape instead?" Heinrich asked.

"Because, if you do make a run for it, you'll run into the rest of Sector V...who _do_ remember how you chocotized them, by the way, and won't go easy on ya. Now are you gonna stay with me till we get back to the Arctic Base?"

Heinrich was silent for a minute, and he appeared to be considering his options.

"Well?" Abby asked, "We don't have much time until they crash in here...are you gonna stay with me?"

"_Ja_..." Heinrich finally sighed, a bit annoyed.

Suddenly, there were two crashing sounds. Abby and Heinrich looked in the direction of the crash to see two escape pods burst through the ceiling and land into the hangar. One landed on the floor, and the other into the hull of the SCAMPER. The door of this escape pod opened, and Carmelite stepped out, attempting to keep her balance on the ship's curved surface.

"So what's the plan now?" she shouted to Leopold, who was getting out of his pod, "Does it involve any MORE reasons for me to get chased down by a bunch of angry operatives?"

"I wouldn't say a BUNCH..." Abby said, grabbing her SPLANKER for the third time, "Just me. Now get over here and-" Abby was cut off by an alarm sounding. Heinrich, remembering what would happen if the rest of Sector V caught him, headed towards the nearby MOSQUITTOH and hid underneath the ship, where he wouldn't be seen. Sure enough, Abby's teammates came bursting into the hangar, each one weilding a 2x4 technology weapon.

"All right, Numbuh Five," commanded the Sector V leader, Nigel Uno (better known as Numbuh One), "What just hap-LEAPING LIZZIES! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!"

_Heiny, why didn't you just go and hide? _Abby thought, but then noticed Heinrich was nowhere to be found, and Nigel was pointing at Leopold.

"...okay, who are you, and how do you know my brother?" Carmelite asked, sliding off the SCAMPER and onto the floor.

"These are the guys I've told you about!" Leopold informed her, "They're Numbuhs One, Two, Three, and Four of Sector V! But I don't know how Numbuh One knows about me..."

"Y-you can't exist!" Nigel stammered, "It was just a dream!"

"Numbuh One? Are you okay?" asked Hoagie Gilligan (a.k.a. Numbuh Two).

"Yeah," added Wallabee Beetles (Numbuh Four), "And whaddya mean 'It was just a dream'?"

"He was in that dream I had a few weeks ago!" Nigel explained, still pointing at Leopold, "The one where I was president...he was Numbuh Five's son!"

"You never told me he was psychic." said Carmelite, turning to Leopold.

"I don't think he is." Leopold told her, "Maybe it's a coincidence?"

"Wait..." Abby began, approaching the siblings, "So, if Numbuh One's right...and you're Leopold's sister...then THAT means..."

"We're your future kids?" Leopold finished for her, "That's right."

"But how did you get here?!"

"Long story. Right now, though, we need weapons and some kind of vehicle. I would've gotten them back in our own time, but the treehouse was attacked recently-"

"Hey, you!" Carmelite, interrupted, her attention turned to Nigel, "You said you were president in this dream of yours?"

Nigel nodded.

"Is your name Nigel Uno?"

Nigel nodded again, a little more nervous this time.

"That's all I needed to know." Carmelite stated, her expression showing anger and resentment. She snatched Abby's SPLANKER, and had lunged towards Nigel when Leopold grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.

"Don't you get it?!" Carmelite snapped, "That's the future President Uno you're defending here! Now that I think about it, those other three operatives look like his lackeys! How can you defend the people that put Mom in jail?!"

"You mean THAT part of the dream's going to happen, too?!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Save your grudge for later." Leopold told her, "Right now, we need supplies. Then we can make sure it doesn't happen."

Carmelite sighed and dropped the SPLANKER.

"All right," she said, "I'll control myself."

"Good." Leopold commented, smiling.

"You heard Numbuh 5,000." Nigel told the rest of Sector V as he calmed down, "They need supplies."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Hoagie asked.

"If he's anything like I think he is, then yes. Let's MOVE!"

As the rest of Sector V left, with Leopold and a reluctant Carmelite followed, Abby stayed behind. She waited until everyone was gone, then turned around.

"All right, Heiny," she announced, "You can come out now..."

Heinrich crawled out from underneath the MOSQUITTOH. He and Abby then approached each other, unsure of what to say.

"So..." Heinrich began, breaking the silence, "_You_ end up in jail? Vell, zis is ironic..."

"You could be in jail, too, for all we know." Abby pointed out, "I'm just surprised Numbuh One's crazy dream was right. Now, come on...you're staying in my room."

"Vhat?"

"Look, there's gotta be a reason my kids wanted to bring ya here, and you can't stay in here forever. I mean, what if Numbuh Two wants to fly the MOSQUITTOH on a mission? So, you're gonna stay in Numbuh Five's room until it's time to go. But don't think you're not goin' back to prison after all this."

"All right...but vhere is your room?"

"I'll show ya...just don't let anyone else in Sector V see you."

---

Meanwhile, Carmelite caught up with Leopold as he followed the other operatives.

"Why didn't you say anything about Dad?" she whispered to him.

"Huh?" Leopold asked, keeping his voice low, too.

"Well, Baldie over there spilled the beans about Mom...why didn't you say anything about Dad? I mean, you're better at explaining this stuff than I am."

"It would just make things awkward. Didn't Mom or Dad ever tell you what their relationship was like when they were this age? They'd never look at each other the same way again."

"So, we could end up changing the future for the worse?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We might not even _exist_."

"Fine...but Dad's half the reason we're even in this time period. You gotta tell them sooner or later."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three!_

_...yeah, it's pretty short. But don't worry - the best is yet to come._

---

Chapter Three

Abby slept on the couch in front of the Sector V treehouse's TV. She'd decided to give Heinrich a little privacy and sleep there for the night. As she snoozed peacefully, someone spoke.

"How do you know he's not gonna escape?"

Abby quickly sat up and turned in the direction of the voice. She saw Leopold leaning on the arm of the couch, near where her head had been.

"Huh?" Abby asked, groggily.

"You know," Leopold continued, "Heinrich. Just because you let him sleep in your room doesn't mean he's not gonna make a run for it."

"Numbuh Five put an alarm on the window," she explained, "It'll go off if he tries to escape that way. And Carmelite said she'd keep an eye on the door."

"Good idea. She's usually up all night in the first place."

"Why's that?"

"You'd be, too, if you ate as much sugar as she does."

"What about you? Why're you up?"

"I'm making some adjustments to the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. It's the only thing in the hangar I know how to drive, so Numbuh Two's letting me borrow it."

"What kind of 'adjustments'?"

"I'll show you in the morning. Anyway, I guess I should let you go back to sleep. 'Night."

"'Night." Abby replied. As Leopold left the room, she laid back down, and continued sleeping.

---

Carmelite, meanwhile, was reaching underneath Abby's bed, being careful not to wake up Heinrich. In the hand that wasn't rooting underneath the bed, she held a small flashlight.

"Nothing here..." she muttered, "Does Mom even keep photos or diaries or stuff like that? Guess I gotta find out about her and Dad the old-fashioned way..."

At that moment, Carmelite thought she heard something. She flicked off her flashlight and looked up at where Heinrich was sleeping. He was tossing and turning a bit, but still asleep.

"Maybe I should get out of here before-" Carmelite began.

"Hm...Abigail?" Heinrich mumbled, waking up.

"Uh, no, but you're on the right track." Carmelite replied.

"Oh...it's you. Vhat are _you_ doing here?"

"First off, what's with the attitude? Second, I'm just looking for something of Mom's."

"Vell, look for it later..." Heinrich said, then laid back down on the bed, his back turned to Carmelite.

"You know, just because you and Mom are in some fight over who-knows-what at this point doesn't mean you have to be a jerk to me and Leo..."

"How did you know ve vere in a fight?"

"Leo implied it..."

"Zis doesn't haff anything to do vith Guatemala." Heinrich snapped, and said nothing more.

Carmelite tiptoed out of the room, leaving Heinrich to go back to sleep. Once she left the room, she pulled a caramel out of her pocket.

"Guatemala, huh?" she thought aloud, as she unwrapped the caramel, "That little bit of info should help..." She popped the soft candy into her mouth and chewed.

"What should help?"

Carmelite glanced to her right to see Leopold approaching.

"Oh...nothing." she replied, after swallowing the caramel, "So, have you finished working on that bus thing yet?"

"No...I still can't figure out how to connect the time machine to it."

"Why are we even calling it a 'time machine'? It's too small...more like a time _device_, if you ask me."

"'Time machine' sounds better."

"Whatever...do you even know where we're gonna go once you hook it up?"

"We're gonna go see the last person Dad visited before disappearing."

"You mean..."

"Yep."

"All right, and what do we do after that?"

"Depends. Right now, I'm just worried if we're gonna go back to the present - or future, I guess - with Mom and Dad in the first place."

"Well, keep working, then." Carmelite told Leopold. She then sat down next to the door she had just exited from, then looked back in his direction.

"By the way, I have a question..." she began.

"What is it?" Leopold asked.

"What happened in Guatemala?"

"It's not really my place to say."

"So I gotta find out on my own?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Leopold walked back down the hallway, leaving Carmelite alone. She sat next to the door and thought about all that had been said between her and her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

_In Which People Argue, People Get Interrupted, Time Travel is Explained, and We Get Ready to Meet an Old Face from the Past._

---

**Chapter Four**

"What's taking them so long?" Carmelite sighed. She and Leopold were standing outside of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., waiting for Abby and Heinrich to join them.

"Mom's only been up for five minutes." Leopold pointed out.

"Well, Dad can't take that long to wake up..."

"Just relax...they'll be here soon, and then we can get going."

"We've never gotten Mom out of jail those first few times...what makes you think we can do it now, especially while trying to find Dad at the same time?"

"Could you just trust me?"

"I trust you, but I'm just not sure if you've thought this through."

"Thought what through?" interrupted Abby, as she entered the hangar.

"Nothing." Leopold replied, "Where's Heinrich?"

"He'll be here soon." said Abby. She then glanced at the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.

"What were those 'adjustments' you made, anyway?" she asked Leopold, "Looks just the same..."

"I'll show you." Leopold replied. He popped open the hood of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., and motioned for Abby to come take a look.

Inside, there was a peculiar device on top of the normal machinery. It was a small, metal box, with keypad of numbers, and a screen with a date 30 years into the future displayed on it. A few wires stuck out of the device, and were attached to the engine, and elsewhere inside the hood.

"That's the time machine." Leopold explained, pointing to the device, "I've got a remote control for it in my pocket, so once we're all ready, I'll activate it, and it'll take the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. 30 years into the future - and us with it."

"Where'd you get it, anyway?" Abby asked, out of curiousity, "Does everyone in the future have one?"

"No..." Leopold said, "The adults were planning on using time travel against the Kids Next Door, but one of our undercover agents grabbed a few prototypes before they could test them. Actually, Carmelite and I are the first ones to use this thing."

Meanwhile, Carmelite spotted Heinrich walking into the hangar.

"You don't look so good." Carmelite said, commenting on his tired apperance.

"You voke me up last night, remember?" Heinrich replied.

"When else was I gonna get a chance to look through Mom's stuff? I mean, it's not like we have much time before the rest of Sector V wakes up, finds you here, and wrecks the entire plan."

"Vhat plan?"

"We'll fill you and Mom in on the way..."

"_Nein_! I'd like to know vhy you und your brother brought me here!"

"And I'd like to taste the Fourth Flavor, but that's not gonna happen, now is it?"

"Hey, when you're done fighting, it's time to go." interrupted Leopold, as he and Abby got into the bus. Heinrich and Carmelite glared at each other, then got on, too.

"So, where're we goin', anyway?" Abby asked, as they all sat down in the nearest seats.

"Well, first off, we owe you guys an explanation." Leopold answered as he sat down in the pilot's seat, "After we take off, that is..." He started the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and the vehicle took off, as he piloted it towards the sky.

"Okay, here's the situation." Carmelite began, "First off, we're trying to break Mom out of jail."

"Second," Leopold continued, "Dad went missing two days ago, and we need to find him."

"Vhat does zis haff to do with me?" Heinrich asked, getting impatient.

"Let's just say you're _very_ close to our family." Leopold responded. "Anyway, we're visiting the last person to see Dad - besides us - before he went missing."

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

"An old...acquaintance of the family." Carmelite replied, "And I _mean_ old. I'm surprised he hasn't retired yet at his age..."

"What do ya mean by 'acquaintance'?"

"Well, he and Dad get along pretty well...he used to be Dad's boss or something back in the day. You don't really get along with him in this time period, though, if my understanding's correct...I mean, he IS an adult, and you're a Kids Next Door operative."

"Right," Leopold added, "So we're gonna go talk to him..."

"_We_?" Carmelite interrupted, "Leo, why don't you let me handle this? I'm better at dealing with candy pirates than you are..."

"Candy pirates?" Abby said, "Wait, are you guys talkin' about-"

"Okay, I think we're ready." Leopold announced. He pulled a small, silvery, rectangle-shaped object from his pocket, and pressed a button on it. There was a bright white flash, which lasted for about five seconds, and then it faded away.

"That's it?" Abby asked.

"What were you expecting?" Leopold asked.

"How long will it take to get there?" Carmelite wondered.

"We've got a couple minutes left."

"Really? Wow...this old piece of junk's faster than I thought..."

There was a brief silence, then Carmelite spoke again.

"So..." she began, facing Abby and Heinrich, "How come you guys are fighting? Heinrich said something about Guatemala..."

"Well," Abby explained, "Heiny and I were gettin' these sacred caramels in Guatemala, some urgent business came up, I had to leave, he got in trouble, and guess who he blames for that?"

"Don't deny it's YOUR fault, _liebchen_." Heinrich snapped.

"Don't go pinning this on me, Heinrich!"

While the two bickered, Carmelite got up from her seat and approached Leopold.

"I thought you said Dad _hated_ Mom when they were this age." she whispered.

"Yeah, I did. So?"

"So, then, why did he just call her '_liebchen_'?"

Before Leopold could answer, there was a booming sound, and something struck the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. All four kids turned to look at a window on the left side of the bus, where a giant, pink wad of gum was stuck.

"Why are they firing at us?!" Carmelite asked Leopold, as she got back in her seat.

"We're in a Kids Next Door aircraft," Leopold reminded her, "I'd be surprised if they _didn't_ fire at us."

"So vhat do ve do?" Heinrich asked.

"Land." Leopold replied, turning the vehicle to the left, "It's risky, but I really don't want to fire at the only guy who might have information on Dad."

As the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. flew downwards, Abby and Heinrich looked out the windows - or at least through the windows that weren't covered with gum - to see they were over an ocean, and heading towards a _very_ familiar pirate ship.

"Hang on," Leopold told the other three, "We're gonna land...NOW!"

The vehicle then came to a screeching halt as it hit the deck of the ship. As the group recovered from the shock of the rough landing, Carmelite got up and headed for the door of the bus.

"What are you doing?" Leopold asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Carmelite replied, "I'm gonna tell them we need to see the captain." She then opened the door and leaped out.

There was another brief silence, as they all waited for Carmelite to return, until Abby broke the ice.

"So," she began, turning to Leopold, "Who _is_ your daddy, anyway?" Heinrich, upon hearing the question, paid close attention to the other two, waiting for Leopold's answer.

"Um...this isn't really a good time to talk about it..." Leopold answered, getting nervous.

"Vhy _not_?" Heinrich asked. There was a hint of frustration in his voice, and Abby wondered why he would care about whether Leopold answered the question or not.

"Look, I really didn't plan on telling you guys for a while..."

"Vhy can't you tell us now?"

"I'll tell you later!"

"Heinrich, if he doesn't want to tell us-" Abby began. Suddenly, the door opened again, and Carmelite poked her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, "But Stickybeard will see us now."


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, for those counting (or completely lost in certain parts), I have so far made references to Ops. W.H.I.T.E.-H.O.U.S.E., C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E., F.L.A.V.O.R., L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E., and P.I.R.A.T.E._

_Without further ado, here's Chapter Five..._

---

**Chapter Five**

"Carmelite, are you sure you can explain all this by yourself?" Leopold asked his sister. The group was gathered in front of the door to the captain's cabin.

"And you think _I_ can't trust _you_." Carmelite muttered in response, opening the door, "Wait, should we take them with us?" She motioned towards Abby and Heinrich.

"Numbuh Five doesn't see why not." Abby said.

"Yeah, but he might get confused as to how you guys got younger by 30 years..."

"Can ve just get zis over vith?" Heinrich sighed in exasperation.

Carmelite opened the door all the way and motioned for the others to come in. Leopold followed, but turned to Abby and Heinrich before he had completely walked into the room.

"Maybe you guys _should_ stay out here, just in case." he told them, "I'll leave the doorway open so you can look in." Leopold then continued following Carmelite into the room.

Inside the cabin sat Stickybeard at his desk. His beard had turned from red to a light gray, and was a bit longer, but still as filled with candy as ever. There were also some noticable wrinkles in his face, but other than those changes, he looked almost the same as how he did the last time either Abby or Heinrich had seen him.

"Long time, no see, Sticky." greeted Carmelite.

"Well, lass, have you decided to take up me offer?" Stickybeard asked.

"I thought about it, and no, I'm not joining your crew. Mom turned you down, too, after all, and Dad did fine on his own after leaving the _Sweet Revenge_. Speaking of Dad, he visited you three days ago, didn't he?"

"Aye, he did..."

"Well, after he came home that night, he disappeared at...oh...what time was it, Leo?"

"I don't know." Leopold replied, "All I know is that I woke up in the morning, and he was gone, but didn't leave a note or anything, and he still wasn't home after school. He _never_ goes anywhere for that long without letting us know where he is."

"Well, we'll just say he disappeared early in the morning." Carmelite decided, "So, did Dad say anything that might tell us where he went?"

"Hmm...he mentioned that the two of ye had a time machine..." Stickybeard said, as he pondered her question.

"How would he know about that?" asked Carmelite, confused.

"Um, yeah, about that..." Leopold answered, "I kinda told Dad about our plan to break Mom out of jail..."

"YOU _WHAT_?! Ooooo, if I didn't promise Mom I wouldn't kill you..."

"Well, there's no use hidin' us, then." Abby stated, as she and Heinrich entered the cabin. Stickybeard glanced at the two, then turned back to Carmelite and Leopold.

"Yer makin' a foolish choice." Stickybeard told them.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"If somethin' happens to you or Heinrich," Stickybeard answered, turning his attention to Abby and Heinrich again, "They won't exist. That's why it be foolish to bring both of ye here."

"Vhat do_ I _haff to do vith zis?!" Heinrich asked.

"Careful how you answer that." Leopold whispered to Stickybeard, "We haven't told him he's our dad yet..."

"Vhat did you say?" Heinrich questioned Leopold.

"Nothing."

"Can we get back to finding out what happened to Dad?" Carmelite asked.

"Yeah, listen to Carmelite," Leopold said, "She's right for once."

Carmelite glared at Leopold, then faced Stickybeard again.

"Did he say he was going anywhere?" she asked.

"Aye," Stickybeard replied "He said he was goin' off to break yer mother out himself, so ye wouldn't have to."

"What?!" Carmelite exclaimed, "Oh for the love of...can't Dad trust us to do ANYTHING anymore?!"

"Hey, you know how protective he's been of us since Mom got arrested." Leopold pointed out.

"But I'm gonna be 13 in a few months! If he can't trust me now..."

"If you want Dad to trust you, then I don't think your sneaking out of the house to go candy-hunting when you're_ supposed _to be grounded really helps."

"Shut _up_, Leo."

"I'm just saying..."

"Well, we've got enough information, anyway. Come on, let's go."

"I hope you know what your doin', lass." Stickybeard told Carmelite as she waited for the others to leave the cabin.

"We've got it taken care of." she assured him, as she left the room.

After Carmelite shut the door behind her, Abby looked around the place, as if to see if they were alone.

"Abigail, zere's nobody here." Heinrich informed her.

"Uh, Heiny?" Abby asked, "Why don't you head back to the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.? Numbuh Five's gotta talk to these two in private."

Heinrich looked suspicious, and didn't move.

"Vhy should I?" he asked.

"It's a private family thing." Abby told him, "You wouldn't be interested."

Reluctantly, Heinrich did what he was told, and walked off. As soon as Abby was sure he was out of earshot, she turned to her future kids, a slight smile on her face.

"Heiny's your daddy, isn't he?" she guessed.

"Did you hear me whispering to Stickybeard?" Leopold asked.

"No, but you kinda made it obvious. Why didn't you just say it earlier?"

"Leo said that if we did, it would just make things awkward." Carmelite explained, "We weren't even going to tell you that you were our mom, until a certain teammate of yours ruined everything...um, _does_ this make things awkward?"

"Well...kinda..."

"A lot of things can change over time." Leopold assured her, "You don't _have_ to stop this fight with Dad now just because you know you're gonna have kids later on."

"That's good to know." Abby said, "'Cause Heinrich's not gonna forgive me anytime soon..." Remembering the discussion she and Heinrich had in the Arctic Base Prison, Abby's expression changed into one of worry.

"Hey, we're living proof it's going to work out." Carmelite pointed out, "Come on, let's go."

---

About 15 minutes later, the group was on the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., leaving the _Sweet Revenge_.

"We're gonna make a stop at home now." Leopold announced to the others, "That way, we can get everything else we need for - wait a minute, I thought I heard something."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, listening for what Leopold had heard.

"Vhat's zat beeping sound?" Heinrich asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six!_

_It should've been up earlier, but I forgot. _

And I do plan on answering all the questions I've brought up so far.

---

**Chapter Six**

"Um...I think it's coming from this." Carmelite answered, pointing to the radar in front of her, then turned to Abby "This is the radar, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Abby responded, "See anything on there?"

Carmelite looked closely at the screen. A small gasp escaped from her lips.

"Leo." she said to her brother, "Floor it. NOW."

"What is it?" Leopold asked, raising his voice so he could be heard over a loud, approaching sound outside. It didn't take long for the passengers to recognize the sound as that of helicopter blades.

"Let's just say there's someone ELSE who'd fire at a Kids Next Door aircraft right behind us." Carmelite answered.

Without another question, Leopold did as his sister told him, and the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. sped up.

"Vhat's going on?" Heinrich asked.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about." Leopold quickly answered.

Abby, suspicious again, opened a nearby window, and, bracing herself against the force of the air blowing around the vehicle, looked outside. But before she could get a good look at whoever was following them, there was the sound of a gun going off, and a bullet whizzed past, causing Abby to jerk back in surprise.

"MOM, CLOSE THAT WINDOW!" Carmelite screamed in panic.

Abby shut the window and got back in her seat, as more guns fired.

"Who's shootin' at us?!" she asked, sitting down.

"Well...what happened in Numbuh One's dream?" Leopold asked back, eyeing the controls in front of him, as if looking for something.

"Can't we just talk about this later, when we're NOT being shot at?!" Carmelite shouted, "And I thought I told you to go faster!"

"We ARE going faster, but it's gonna take a while before we can outrun them."

At that point, the roar of the helicopters grew noticeably softer, and Carmelite was staring at the radar in confusion.

"They're..._leaving_." she announced, as the beeping on the radar died down.

"Funny," Leopold commented, "I thought they'd try to capture us or something."

"So...why'd ya ask about Numbuh One's dream?" Abby asked.

"Did he mention anything about a 'war' with the Kids Next Door?" Leopold asked.

"Yeah...he also said he had to sign a 'Bill of No Rights for Kids'."

"Alright, now this is just TOO weird a coincidence." Carmelite sighed.

"I don't want to freak you out too much," Leopold continued, facing Abby "So I won't tell you everything yet. But, let's just say Numbuh One's dream is more right than you know. I'm just glad that they didn't capture us. If we were caught, they'd take the time machine away, so we'd never be able to get you and Heinrich home. And who knows what would happen next? They could try interrogation...imprisonment...or worse..._Delightfulization_."

"Huh?" both Carmelite and Heinrich asked, not knowing what the last word meant.

"You don't wanna know." Abby told them.

"Looks like we're speeding up some more." said Leopold, changing the subject, "We'll be at our house in no time."

Unbeknownst to the group, there was a small, bullet-sized object lodged into the back of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., which emitted a small _beep_ as the aircraft flew off towards its destination.

---

"We're here." Leopold told the others, as the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. slowed down and landed.

Abby looked out a nearby window, and was surprised to see that the house they had landed in front of was apparently not only her future house, but her present house as well.

"Isn't zis..." Heinrich began, also recognizing the house.

"Yeah." Leopold answered him, while getting up, "Grandma and Grandpa moved back to France before Mom and Dad got married, so Mom bought the house."

"I think it's almost the same as when you last saw it." Carmelite told Abby, then added, under her breath, "With some small changes..."

"All right, everybody out." Leopold informed the others, opening the door.

Leopold led the others out of the bus, with Carmelite following right behind him, and Abby and Heinrich getting out last.

"You all right, Heiny?" Abby asked.

"_Ja_." Heinrich replied, though Abby could tell he was lying.

"You sure? You've been in a bad mood all day..."

"Vhy do you care?"

"Heiny, something's buggin' you. What is it?"

"Ask _zem_." Heinrich snapped, motioning towards Leopold and Carmelite, who were opening the front door, waiting for Abby and Heinrich to catch up.

"What did my kids do to you?" Abby asked.

"Zey von't tell me_ exactly _vhy I'm here."

"That's not all that's wrong, is it?"

"I don't vant to talk about it, _liebchen_." Heinrich answered, ending the conversation.

Abby sighed in frustration, then looked back in Leopold and Carmelite's direction. However, they weren't there anymore, and the front door was closed.

"Come on," Abby told Heinrich, "We might as well catch up."

---

Carmelite and Leopold were in the garage, where Carmelite was standing in front of a medium-sized box. She effortlessly pushed it away, revealing a trap door with a small padlock on it.

"Now, I'm not gonna be long in here," Carmelite told Leopold, as she held the padlock "So you have plenty of time to - Uh, do you mind not looking while I'm entering the combination? I'd like to keep _this_ one private."

"All right, all right." Leopold answered, looking in the opposite direction, but still listening.

"_Danke_." Carmelite said, "Anyway, you've got plenty of time to fill in Mom and Dad on anything else they need to know, and to get anything you need."

Carmelite snapped the lock open, and opened the trap door, which led to a flight of wooden stairs. She descended down the stairs a little, grabbed the padlock, and shut the door behind her. There was a sound of the padlock snapping shut again, indicating she'd locked the door from the inside. Leo took the sound as a cue to pick up the box and place it back over the trap door.

---

_"Danke" - German expression, translates to "thanks"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Okay, we've got a little change in plans." Leopold told Abby and Heinrich, as the three gathered in the kitchen. Leopold was holding a large, rolled-up paper, which he unrolled onto the the kitchen table. Across the top of the paper were the words "INSTITUTE FOR THE CRIMINALLY CHILDISH", and underneath was a map.

"This is the jail you're gonna end up in, Mom." he continued, turning to Abby, "See, she had some information about President Uno - well, he was actually a Senator back then, but still pretty powerful - and he and the rest of what _used_ to be your team let it slip that you were still a Kids Next Door operative. Since the war with the Kids Next Door had just begun, they naturally arrested you for it."

"When was that?" Abby asked, a little unnerved at her future.

"Three years ago. And let's just say the years haven't been good to you."

"So, vhat are ve doing?" Heinrich asked, trying to make sense of the map.

"Well," Leopold began, "We were going to split up at first - Mom and I would break into the prison while you and Carmelite would go look for Dad, using whatever hints we got from Stickybeard. But, seeing as Dad went to the prison in the first place, we're all going there to check and see if he had any luck getting Mom out. If he didn't, we break her out, and the five of use can go find Dad. If he did, we look for both of them."

"How are we gonna do that?" Abby asked.

"I know where to look...at least, I'm pretty sure."

"Vell, zat's helpful..." Heinrich sarcastically muttered.

"Anyway, I already borrowed a couple 2x4 weapons before we left," Leopold continued, "They're back in the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. And Carmelite's going through her arsenal, so we'll be ready for anything."

---

"I can't believe I'm NOT ready!"

Carmelite was in a dimly lit, underground room. The walls were covered with maps leading to ancient ruins, candy-related artifacts, and an occasional photo. She was in front of a desk, with a few candy-based weapons laid carefully out on it, and was rummaging through a giant trunk, panicking as she looked for something.

"How could I forget those explosives?! Where are they where are they whe - oh, HERE they are!"

She pulled out a small sack and put it in her pocket. Then, Carmelite looked over the weapons she had set out on the desk.

"Leo said to travel light..." she muttered to herself, "...maybe I'll just take the sword and the licorice."

She picked up a sword fashioned from a candy cane, hooked it onto her belt, then grabbed a long, rolled-up licorice whip, and fit it into her other pocket. Carmelite then heard a knock on the trapdoor.

"Hey, you ready yet?" Leopold's voice called down.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Carmelite replied, "I just had a small crisis, but I'm fine now."

"Good, because we're gonna leave now." Abby's voice added.

"LEO!" Carmelite yelled, marching up the wooden stairs, "What part of '_secret_ hideout' don't you understand?!"

"Oh, come on." Leopold answered, "Kid or adult, these two know about it, anyway."

Carmelite unlocked the trapdoor, then opened it. Leopold, Abby, and Heinrich were waiting for her in the garage. The garage door was open, with the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. still standing outside. The group got into the vehicle, but not before Abby took a quick glance at the back of the bus.

"Something wrong, Mom?" Leopold asked.

"Numbuh Five just thought she saw something stuck on there..." Abby replied, "Might've been a bug, 'cause it's gone now."

"Well, get in, then."

As the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. took off, a black sedan drove up towards a nearby intersection. There were two people in the car, watching as the vehicle flew off.

"That was too close." the driver commented, "And you said giving the tracking device a Camouflage Mode was a dumb idea."

"Can we not talk about this?" the person in the passenger seat sighed, "Let's just follow them before Uno fires us."

The driver said no more, and drove the sedan towards its target.

---

"So, who else is in this prison?" Abby asked her future children.

"Well..." Leopold pondered, "Rachel T. McKenzie used to be in there...you probably know her better as Numbuh 362. I don't know what happened to her recently, though. I know for sure that The Tommy - or Tommy Gilligan, as some people still call him - is still at large, so he's not there yet. But I think you might know Mushi Sanban. She's in for an..._extreme_ protest for Rainbow Monkey rights."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say she scribbled over the fine line between protesting and just being crazy with her 'Eleventy-Billion Color Shower of Doom'."

"Oh. Anyone else?"

"Not sure you would know a lot of them...a lot of other operatives from your time are either working for the adults, just living a normal life, or missing."

"Like who?"

"Numbuh Nine. Or Maurice, as you'd know him now."

"Maurice is gone?!" Abby exclaimed.

"That's right." Carmelite said, nodding.

"Who is zis _Maurice_?" Heinrich asked suspiciously.

"You don't need to worry about him right now." Leopold told him, "Hey, look, we're almost there. Get ready for landing, everyone."

As the bus tilted downwards, Abby looked in Heinrich's direction, but he looked away from her, though Abby could tell he was even angrier now then he had been earlier.

"Heiny, could ya just tell me what's wrong?" Abby asked, but Heinrich didn't say anything.

As the bus landed, the passengers looked out the windows to see the nearby prison looming over them.

"Well...you guys ready?" Leopold asked, getting up from his seat.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Abby replied. In truth, all four were nervous as they exited the bus to put the recently-changed plan into action.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight!_

_In which another familiar face shows up, stuff blows up, Carmelite finally shuts up, and Abby and Heinrich get more..._alone_ time wink_

---

**Chapter Eight**

Leopold pushed aside a nearby radiator as he led Abby, Heinrich, and Carmelite through the air vent.

"Mom's cell is this way." he informed his future parents, as they all stepped out of the vent.

"I'll stay here and make sure no one's caught on to us breaking in." Carmelite told her brother. Leopold nodded in approval, and, with Abby and Heinrich close behind, ran down the hallway while Carmelite pulled the radiator back.

Before long, he stopped in front of a cell. All three kids took one glance at the cell and noticed the door was wide open.

"Looks like your daddy was here, all right." Abby commented to Leopold, looking around the cell, as the group wandered in it. Abby spotted a small, peppermint candy lying on the floor, and picked it up.

"So ve haff to go look for both Abigail _und_ her husband?" Heinrich sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging noise. All three kids turned to see the cell door shut, and an intimidating figure standing on the other side.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." one of them said. Abby squinted to get a better look at the person in the prison's dimly lighted environment.

"Cree?" she asked the figure, "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" snapped the adult Abby had recognized as her sister.

"It figures Aunt Cree would be on _their_ side." Leopold remarked.

"Zis is so confusing..." Heinrich muttered.

"At least I know what happened to that time machine now." Cree said, ignoring the boys, "And my partner's already informing President Uno that a certain prisoner's escaped. The only question is...what to do with you?"

Suddenly, a small, round object skidded across the floor and rested in front of the cell. At first, it appeared to be a piece of butterscotch candy, but it emitted a small, flashing red light.

"Stand back!" Leopold shouted to Abby and Heinrich, "I know where this is going..."

All three stepped backwards towards the back wall of the cell, as a bewildered Cree watched. The flashing grew quicker, and was accompanied by a high-pitched beeping. Then, with a sudden BOOM, the candy exploded in a huge blast of sugar and smoke. The cell door was knocked over by the force, and landed a foot away from the three kids. As the smoke still hung in the air, they recognized the form of Carmelite rushing towards them.

"Thanks." Abby said to her.

"It was nothing." Carmelite said. There was a groaning sound, and all four listened to hear Cree getting up, after being pushed down by the explosion.

"Should've used one of the blurpleberry ones..." Carmelite thought aloud, "That would've knocked her out."

"This is Agent Cree Lincoln." Cree's voice could be heard saying, "I'm at the Institute for the Criminally Childish, and I need backup."

The group of four dashed through the slowly-clearing smoke, trying to see if they could find their way to the radiator. Leopold got there first, and pulled it up before jumping into the air vent.

"I don't think she's gonna cha-OOF!" Carmelite began, before forcefully hitting her head on the wall above the vent. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Come on, Carmelite," Leopold said to his sister, "Get up...Carmelite?...uh oh..."

"Vell, at least zat shut her up." Heinrich commented. Abby sharply elbowed him in his arm, causing Heinrich to give out a small yelp of pain.

"Knock it off!" Leopold scolded them, as he pulled his sister into the vent, "I need some help here!"

Without a word, Abby helped get Carmelite, and herself, into the vent. Heinrich, still rubbing his arm, followed.

Cree, meanwhile, watcHed their silhouettes in the smoke as she got up.

"They can't hide for long." she muttered.

---

Later, the group was in the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., heading at full speed back to the house.

"Aunt Cree's involved now," Leopold told the conscious members of the party, "So we're gonna start playing it safe."

"What does that mean?" Abby asked, keeping watch over the still knocked-out Carmelite, who was lying on the floor in the back of the bus.

"That means I'm leaving you and Heinrich at home to watch the place and Carmelite while _I_ go look for your adult self and Dad. We're messing with the timeline enough as it is, so I'm not gonna get you two killed."

"Vhat?!" Heinrich exclaimed, "_Nein_! Ze_ last _thing I vant is to haff to vork vith Abigail again!"

"Would it _kill_ you to get past your grudge for a while?"

"Maybe..."

Leopold sighed, and got the bus ready to land, as they had reached their destination.

"Come on, Heiny," Abby said, as she got up and walked over to Carmelite, "Help me out over here..."

Heinrich stayed in his seat, refusing to help Abby pick up the unconscious girl.

"Heinrich..." Leopold said, "The longer you stay here, the longer it'll take to get you home."

Convinced, but still not happy, Heinrich got up and helped Abby pick up Carmelite, and carry her out the door. As soon as they got out of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., it took off and sped away. Abby and Heinrich continued carrying Carmelite into the house, neither of them saying a word. As soon as they got in, and had placed their burden on the couch, Abby broke the ice.

"We're gonna be in here a while, Heiny." she pointed out, "Ya might as well tell me what's goin' on."

"Not zis again..." Heinrich groaned, "I said I didn't vant to talk about it."

"Oh, like you don't wanna talk about what REALLY happened in Guatemala?"

"You left, I vas grounded...vhat more is zere to talk about?"

"That's not all that happened, and you know it. Anyway, can't you just tell Numbuh Five what's been on your mind since we got here?"

"You vouldn't understand, _liebchen_."

"Doesn't mean I can't try to..."

"But you still vouldn't get it."

"I'm not gonna stop buggin' you until you talk."

Heinrich was silent for a moment, considering what he should say.

"Vell..." he finally spoke up, "Zere are some things I've been confused about..."

Abby smiled. Maybe this would be easier than she thought...

---

"So...they escaped?"

"Yes." Cree replied, speaking into her communicator, "But I have an idea of where they went."

"Good." the British-accented voice on the other line said, "Send the coordinates to General Beetles, and he'll take care of them."

"I'm on it, President Uno." Cree assured him, then clicked off her communicator, an evil grin on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_This, people, is as fluffy as I'm ever gonna get in this fic. And, according to a fellow 5/H shipper, as believably fluffy as these two can get._

_Just read. You'll know what I'm talking about..._

---

**Chapter Nine**

"...and that's what happened in Numbuh One's dream."

It was dusk, and Abby and Heinrich were still in the living room, sitting on the floor while Carmelite remained unconscious on the couch. Abby was answering all the questions Heinrich had to ask about everthing that had occurred so far.

"You get betrayed by your teammates?" Heinrich said, "Now, vhere haff I heard ZAT before?"

"Heiny, we're not talkin' about Guatemala right now."

"I vas just pointing out zat maybe now you know how I felt..."

"Anyway, maybe now you can tell Numbuh Five what's _really_ wrong."

Abby waited for Heinrich to explain, but he didn't speak. Suddenly, there was a low growling sound coming from Abby's stomach. The two of them realized they hadn't eaten in more than a day.

"Numbuh Five'll be right back." Abby told Heinrich, as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

Heinrich still said nothing as he was left alone in the living room. He looked around the room in boredom, and finally glanced at Carmelite.

"If you can hear me," he muttered, "I vant you to know zis is all you und your brother's fault."

Not surprisingly, there was no response. Heinrich stared at the floor.

"Not like zey care, anyvay...it's not like I _vanted_ to come along."

"You're gonna look crazy if ya keep talkin' to yourself like that."

Heinrich turned in the direction of the kitchen, to see Abby walking back into the living room, two candy bars in her hand. She sat back down on the floor.

"There's some leftover pizza in the microwave." Abby explained, tossing a candy bar to Heinrich, "These'll hold us off till it's done."

Each kid unwrapped their candy bar and took a bite. Even a time like this couldn't keeping them from satisfying their sweet tooth.

"So what were you sayin' about not wanting to be here?" Abby asked, in between bites.

"Just zat - I don't vant to be here."

"You sure that's all?"

"Who is Maurice?"

"You changed the subject."

"Who is zis Maurice? You seemed vorried about him earlier..."

"If you really wanna know, he's an old friend I've known as long as I've been in the Kids Next Door."

"'Old friend'? You two must haff been close..."

"What makes you think that?"

"Never mind..."

"Y'know," Abby pointed out, setting down her candy bar, "If you'd just say what was wrong, maybe Numbuh Five could call Leopold and get him to take you back home."

"I don't vant to help in zis search." Heinrich stated, "I don't think I need to be involved vith you und your family."

"Yeah, you do."

"_Nein_, I - vait...how do _you_ know?"

"I figured it out, and the kids said I was right."

"Und you didn't tell me?"

"You're not supposed to know till later."

"I suppose it involves vhatever idiot you marry..."

"He's_ being _an idiot right now."

"Vhat's zat supposed to mean? Who is it anyvay? Zis Maurice boy you vere panicking about? Or maybe _ein_ teammate of yours?"

"Heiny, they put me in jail. Why would I be married to any of 'em?"

"Sometimes, ze people you care about betray you."

Abby pulled out the small peppermint she'd found on the floor of the prison cell from her pocket.

"If ya really want to know who my husband is," she remarked, tossing the candy to Heinrich, "Here's a hint."

Heinrich inspected the candy, wondering what it could possibly mean. Suddenly, the expression on his face changed as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Y-you mean..." he stammered, "You...I...ve...end up..."

"That's right."

"So, Carmelite und Leopold..."

"They're our kids."

"But...but...zat's impossible!"

"We time-travelled thirty years into the future, and you're callin' us being married impossible?"

"Ve're enemies now! Vhat about Guatemala?!"

"It's like Numbuh Five said yesterday...you've been mad at me before, but we always forgave each other."

"Still...ve're _married_?!"

"Not yet. But stuff can change after a while..."

There was a _beep_ from the microwave as the pizza finished reheating, and Abby left a still-panicky Heinrich to sit in shock as he tried to handle what he'd just learned. Heinrich decided to calm himself down, then glanced at Carmelite again.

"I don't say zis a lot..." he commented to the girl who he'd just learned was his daughter, "But...I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

_And heeeere's Chapter Ten!_

_If I say anything about this chapter, I'll just reveal too much. So, I'll take this moment to recommend another 5/H fic - Choktober Fest by RoseofDestiny. Go read it. NOW._

_Or at least after this..._

---

**Chapter Ten**

"Man, Numbuh Five has _got_ to stop drinkin' so much soda before bed..."

Abby stepped into the living room, careful to step over empty soda cans, the remains of a stash she and Heinrich had found earlier. They'd only been asleep a couple hours when Abby had to use the bathroom.

Suddenly, Abby heard a noise coming from elsewhere in the house, possibly the garage. She tiptoed carefully through the living room and the kitchen, approaching the door to the garage. When she'd reached the door, she burst it open, to catch whatever intruder may be there by surprise.

"Alright, whoever you are, GET OUT OF-"

But as Abby looked around, there was no one in the garage, and the place was silent.

"Numbuh Five coulda sworn something was here..." Abby muttered. She looked around the garage a second time, just to be sure, then closed the door again.

As Abby went back into the living room, the box covering the trapdoor to Carmelite's hideout slowly tilted back, as the trapdoor slowly opened a crack. There was a pause as the person lifting the door peeked to see if anyone was still in the garage.

"Man, that was too close..." the person whispered.

---

"_Guten Morgen_, everybody..."

Heinrich and Abby woke up from sleeping on the floor to see Carmelite yawning and sitting up on the couch.

"Just you two?" she continued, "Where'd Leo go?"

"He went off to find Heiny and I." Abby replied.

"Oh I see...er, I mean - but Heinrich's right here! You must mean you and _Dad_."

Heinrich and Abby didn't respond, but Carmelite could tell Heinrich wasn't fooled anymore.

"...she told you, didn't she?"

"_Ja_," Heinrich answered, "She did."

"Right then...Leo's not gonna be happy about this, but it'll save us the awkward moment once we find your future selves."

"It's already _ein_ awkward moment."

"Well, might as well get it over with now than...Mom, what are you doing?"

Abby had opened the garage door again, and was looking around inside.

"Thought I heard somethin' last night..." she muttered in response, "Probably gone now."

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound, and the ground shook a little. Heinrich got up and rushed over to the window.

"Ve haff company." he informed the girls.

Carmelite and Abby rushed over to the window to see what he meant by that. Coming down the street were tanks, jeeps, and other military vehicles.

"Probably that moron, General Beetles." Carmelite groaned, "He can't do anything subtly..."

"So, what're we supposed to do?" Abby asked.

Carmelite pulled out her bag of candy explosives and looked inside.

"I don't know if these are enough to hold 'em off..." she sighed, "If I had any more cinnamon ones, I could take them out, no problem."

"Ve haff to come up vith somezing!" Heinrich said, "It's not like help vill fall of out ze sky."

Just then, something large crashed right behind them. Heinrich, Abby, and Carmelite turned around to see the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., tilted forward, and sticking through the ceiling of the living room. Then, from underneath the bus, crawled out Leopold.

"Sorry if I surprised you guys." he apologized, "Anyway, I checked with everyone who would know where Mom and Dad were, but no luck."

"Um, we've kinda got bigger things to worry about." Carmelite told her brother.

"_ATTENTION, FUGITIVES_!" shouted an Australian-accented voice through a megaphone outside, "_OI'M GIVIN' YA TILL THE COUNT OF THREE TO COME OUT! ONE...uh...what's next?_"

"Man, Numbuh Four's just gotten dumber..." Abby sighed.

"Don't worry," Leopold assured his family, "I already contacted Kids Next Door Global Command. Reinforcements should be here soon. While we're waiting, we should-"

"_oh, right...TWO!...err, um..._"

"Shoot, that took him quicker than last time..." Carmelite muttered, looking out the window.

"Anyway," continued Leopold, "We should...we should...okay, I'm gonna be honest. For once, I don't have a plan."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Look, I wasn't expecting this. I thought I'd find out where Mom and Dad went, we'd go find them, and everything would be okay. But then, it turns out nobody's seen them, and then I get fired at while heading back home..."

"That's why ya crashed, right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah...and we don't even have any weapons anymore. They all spilled out of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. when it was attacked."

"What about mine?" Carmelite asked, "I still have some in the hideout."

"Zat's not _ein_ bad idea." Heinrich agreed, "Candy-based veaponry is usually good enough to slow down an attack like zat."

"All right, all right, let's go." Leopold ordered the others. They rushed underneath the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., and into the kitchen, towards the garage door.

"You don't think Heiny and I are gonna mind that there's a bus stickin' through the roof, do ya?" Abby asked Leopold, as they dashed to the door.

"What do you mean, you and Hein...rich?" Leopold asked, but realized what she meant once he got to the last word, "Did you have to tell him?"

"Seemed like the right time."

"Well, as long as Carmelite and I are still here, I guess it's okay. And no, you guys aren't gonna mind - it's not the biggest thing to crash through the roof."

Heinrich and Carmelite, ahead of Leopold and Abby, burst through the garage door.

"You guys can talk later!" Carmelite shouted to her brother and soon-to-be mom, "Hurry up!"

Heinrich meanwhile, pushed away the box covering the trapdoor. He then noticed the padlock was missing.

"Zat's strange." he commented, lifting the trapdoor up, "Perhaps Carmelite left it - AHH!"

The others turned to see Heinrich missing, and the trapdoor banging shut.

"Maybe you DID hear someone break in last night, Mom." Carmelite said, panicking, "And whoever it just grabbed Dad!"

Quickly, they all rushed to the trapdoor. Abby began to open it.

"_THREE!_"

"You guys better get in before - " Abby began, but was grabbed in, before she had a chance to shout. A shot was fired outside, and the house shook from the blast.

"Come on!" Leopold urged his sister. He threw the trapdoor wide open, and the two hurried in to confront whoever had just grabbed their future parents.

"I don't know who you are," Carmelite threatened whoever was down there, as she and Leopold got to the bottom of the steps, "But you'd better let go of our - " She and Leopold then gasped.

"_Mom_?!" Leopold shouted.

"_Dad_?!" added Carmelite.


	11. Chapter 11

_There's an in-joke in here._

---

**Chapter Eleven**

Outside of the house, hundreds of Kids Next Door operatives had arrived, and were fighting off the armed forces gathered in the street. A few blocks away, Cree was in a black sedan, watching the battle, and holding her communicator.

"Sir," she spoke into it, "It's not working. Those Brats Next Door are here."

"What?!" exclaimed the voice on the other end, "Oh for the love of - let me come over there!"

"Mister President, are you sure that's a good idea? If you get killed and Vice President Gilligan takes over, I'm moving out of the country."

"Don't question me, Agent Lincoln. Why don't you make things easier and make sure they don't sneak off while the army's being held off?"

"Will do." Cree replied, then turned off her communicator.

---

Startled by Leopold and Carmelite's gasps, Abby and Heinrich, getting up from the floor near the staircase after having been taken down into the hideout, turned to look in the direction the kids were facing. Sure enough, they could see their future selves.

The adult Heinrich was closer to the group. He was fairly tall, and still a little hefty. The older Heinrich was also wearing a long jacket instead of a vest, but otherwise looked similar to how he did as a kid. The older Abby was lying down near Carmelite's desk. Abby remembered that Nigel had said she'd gone crazy in his dream, and her older counterpart certainly looked like it. Her left eye was bloodshot, and her right one...well, she didn't seem to have a right eye. She was wearing the same outfit she wore as a kid, and both she and Heinrich looked like they'd been in some sort of scuffle, especially Abby, whose leg was wrapped up in bandages.

"Leopold," the older Heinrich addressed his son, "I sought I told you NOT to use zat time machine!"

"But, _Dad_," Leopold protested, "Carmelite and I were worried after you went missing, and we were kinda desperate..."

"And what if you got our past selves in trouble?" the older Abby asked, "Or worse - _killed_?"

"Okay, it wasn't a perfect plan..." Leopold admitted.

"'Wasn't perfect'?!" Abby exclaimed, turning back to the kids, "Don't get me STARTED..."

"Can we talk about something else?" Carmelite interrupted, "Like...oh, I don't know..._how you two got in here_?!"

"Ze combination vas obvious." older Heinrich smirked, "_8-13-4_."

"Oh...heh...but, um...why'd you hide out here?"

"We're fugitives now." older Abby sighed, "We had to hide out somewhere."

"But why _here_?" Leopold asked, "You've got plenty of places to go _outside_ the States. And why didn't you call to tell us where you were?!"

"First off," older Abby said, "We got...sidetracked."

"Ve vere recaptured after ze jailbreak." older Heinrich explained, "_Und_ it took a vhile to break out again."

"And we couldn't get outta there without a fight. Or a chase."

"It looks like it vas a pretty rough fight." Heinrich commented.

"It was." older Abby told him, "And Numbuh Five hasn't fought or tried to outrun anyone in a long time..."

"I can tell." Abby said to her future self, looking at the bandaged leg.

"Did you use my first aid kit?" Carmelite asked, "Because I'm probably gonna need it later this week when I head down to Peru to track down these legendary jelly beans I've been hearing about, and seeing as there's gonna be booby traps and all..."

"_Wie bitte_?" older Heinrich asked, "Did I give permission for you to go candy-hunting ANYTIME zis veek?"

"_Nein, Vati_..." Carmelite sighed, then added under her breath, "Not that it ever stopped me before..."

"Vell, you'd better not being going down zere alone."

"Daaaaaaaad..."

"Vhy does she need permission?" Heinrich asked his older self, "I-er, I mean, _ve_ never did."

"Heiny," older Abby added, "Are you bein' overprotective again?"

"Vhat? _Nein_!" older Heinrich exclaimed, "I just...I just don't vant eizzer of _mein_ children to get into trouble, zat's all..."

"That's pretty much the same thing." Leopold pointed out.

"Hey, how long are we gonna be down here, anyway?" Abby asked, changing the subject.

"Probably until the fighting outside dies down." Leopold answered.

There was suddenly a series of loud, booming sound outside, like explosions.

"Zat doesn't sound good." Heinrich stated.

"We'd better go check on what it was." Leopold told Carmelite, "The Kids Next Door might need a little extra help out there."

"OH, no you don't!" older Abby told him, "You and Carmelite are gonna stay here, so that when it's all over, you can get our past selves back home, and we can move."

"Move?" Carmelite asked, "Move where?"

"Anyvhere." older Heinrich replied, "As long as it's out of ze country."

"Look," Leopold told his parents, "Carmelite and I can handle whatever's out there. I've got _plenty_ of Kids Next Door experience, and Carmelite's not a bad fighter herself."

"If we don't make it back, though," Carmelite added, "The C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. is in the living room. Pop open the hood, and you'll find the time machine."

There was a silence, as older Heinrich looked at his wife, his expression begging her to say something to convince the kids not to go.

"You _sure_ you can handle whatever's up there?" older Abby asked.

"They can." the younger Abby assured her future self, "Heiny and I know that for sure." She pulled her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. out of her pocket and handed it to the unarmed Leopold.

"All right." older Abby said finally, "Leopold, if you really think it's safe enough, you and your sister can go."

"Y'know," Abby commented to her older self, smiling, "Numbuh Five doesn't think you're as crazy as people say you are."

"But ve don't even know vhat's going on out zere!" older Heinrich protested to the adult Abby, as his kids walked up the stairs leading to the trapdoor, "Vhat if zey _do_ end up getting hurt?!_ Nein_! I von't allow it! CARMELITE, LEOPOLD! GET BACK DOWN-"

But as older Heinrich turned in the direction of the staircase, they weren't there anymore, and the sound of the padlock clicking shut could be heard.

"Zis is not good, zis is not good..." older Heinrich sighed, as he began to pace, "Ve vere just supposed to stop here, pick up ze kids, _und_ leave ze country. Now ve haff to vorry about vhen zey come back, or IF zey come back..."

"Am I really such _ein_ spaz?" Heinrich whispered to Abby, as his future self continued his rant.

---

Meanwhile, Leopold and Carmelite inspected the house. Many of the walls had collapsed, and there was a decent amount of debris and rubble. However, the army and the Kids Next Door were all gone.

"Aww..." Carmelite whined, "We missed it."

"Something doesn't feel right..." Leopold thought aloud.

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo, there's nothing here."

Just then, both siblings felt someone grab their shoulders from behind. They turned around to see Cree looming over them.

"_Dieses ist megaschlect_..." Leopold muttered.

---

_TRANSLATIONS_

Wie bitte?_ - Excuse me?_

Vati_ - Dad_

Dieses is megaschlect _- This is really bad_

_And for those in need of help with that in-joke, try any list of Season Three KND episodes..._


	12. Chapter 12 Without Spoilers

_This chapter was written a couple months ago, but I finally decided to show it and Chapter 13 here_

_**HOWEVER** - these last two chapters were written after I'd seen the earth-shattering Op. C.A.R.A.M.E.L. on YouTube (before it got pulled, that is), and thus I'd originally written them with spoilers, for just the 5/H fans who HAD seen the episode to see._

_Lately, however, I decided to keep my fans satsified, and now I have TWO versions of these chapters - With Spoilers and Without Spoilers._

_Here is the non-spoiler version of Chapter 12. But be warned - **the spoileriffic version of this chapter is next**. I'd recommend waiting for C.A.R.A.M.E.L. to air (or downloading the episode from a reliable source) before reading it._

---

**Chapter 12**

Abby, Heinrich, and their future counterparts were still waiting in the hideout, and trying to pass the time. The younger Heinrich was asking the older one about what would be happening in the next 30 years, while the older Abby listened in, occasionally smirking at the older Heinrich's advice to his ten-year-old self.

"Hey, don't ya think Leopold and Carmelite have been up there too long?" Abby asked all of a sudden.

---

A long black limo drove up in front of the Lincoln household, where Cree was waiting with the now-cuffed Leopold and Carmelite. One of the doors opened up, and two Secret Service agents stepped out. Following them was a man in his early forties, dressed in a suit and glasses, and with carefully styled brunette hair.

"President Uno..." Carmelite growled.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Leopold demanded.

"That depends." the older Nigel answered, "Where are your parents?"

"They're...they're not here!" Carmelite replied.

"You're lying."

"No, she's not!" Leopold exclaimed, trying to sound convincing.

"Fine, then." President Uno said, "If you insist on not leading us to your fugitive parents, we'll just have to get them to come to us."

"What do you mean by that?" Leopold asked. Suddenly, the meaning of the statement dawned on him, as Cree led the kids into the limo.

"Oh, come ON, Uno." Carmelite scoffed, "Do you honestly think that Leo and I, being the kids of the world's greatest candy hunters, haven't been held hostage before? We've gotten out of those situations ourselves, and we can get out of this one, too!"

"Well, I doubt your previous captors had government connections." the older Nigel replied, getting into the limo.

"And what do you plan on doing with us once you've captured Mom and Dad?" Leopold asked.

"The same thing we do with other brats who get in our way and know too much." Cree responded.

"Let's see...'know too much'...are you talking about we found out about your plans to Delightfulize every kid in America? Or how we figured out what happened to a _certain_ Montgomery Uno after the KND recommissioned him ten years ago?"

"Trying to dispose of your own father like that..." Carmelite sighed, her comment aimed at the older Nigel, "Even _I_ have to admit, that's low."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." the older Nigel snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

---

Abby lifted the trapdoor up and looked around the garage.

"Leopold?" she called out, "Carmelite?"

There was silence. Abby motioned for the others to follow as she climbed out of the trapdoor. The two Heinrichs got out next, and the older Abby limped on her bandaged leg as she climbed up the stairs and up into the garage.

"Numbuh Five's got a bad feeling about this..." she commented. Suddenly, a nearby phone on the wall rang. The older Heinrich, being closest to the phone, took a quick look at the caller ID.

"It's Uno." he informed the others, a hint of disdain in his voice, "Should ve answer?"

"Put it on speakerphone." the older Abby told him. Heinrich pressed a button on the phone, ending the ringing.

"All right, what'd you do with our kids, Nigel?!" the older Abby demanded.

"Can't put anything past you, can we?" the older Nigel's voice replied, "The little brats are safe...at the moment, anyway."

"If you lay _ein_ finger on _meine Kinder_..." Heinrich growled. Neither adult noticed that Abby and Heinrich were quietly having their own conversation, occasionally looking up at their older counterparts.

"Relax, _Herr_ Von Marzipan," the older Nigel continued, "They'll be safe if you and your wife come meet me in one hour. It's time we resolved this whole messy situation. Why, I might even give Abigail a pardon, and call off both your arrests."

"Since when do we believe you?!" the older Abby snapped, "How do we know this isn't a tr-"

"They'll do it." Abby interrupted her older self.

"Uh, hold on a sec." the older Abby said to the older Nigel, and led her younger self elsewhere.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she whispered to her ten-year-old self.

"Listen, Heiny and I could tell it was a trap right away." Abby explained.

"Anyone could tell that was - "

"So, we're comin' up with a plan to get Leopold and Carmelite without you guys getting arrested...or whatever Numbuh One's older self is gonna do."

"What's going on in there?" the older Nigel's voice interrupted, "Do we have a deal or not?"

"All right, we'll come over there." the older Abby stated, to the surprise of her husband, "Just tell us where we're going."


	13. Chapter 12 With Spoilers

_This chapter was written a couple months ago, but I finally decided to show it and Chapter 13 here_

_**HOWEVER** - these last two chapters were written after I'd seen the earth-shattering Op. C.A.R.A.M.E.L. on YouTube (before it got pulled, that is), and thus I'd originally written them with spoilers, for just the 5/H fans who HAD seen the episode to see._

_Lately, however, I decided to keep my fans satsified, and now I have TWO versions of these chapters - With Spoilers and Without Spoilers._

_Here is the spoileriffic version of Chapter 12. If you do not wish to find out what happens in Op. C.A.R.A.M.E.L., please go to the next chapter._

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

**Chapter 12**

Abby, Heinrich, and their future counterparts were still waiting in the hideout, and trying to think of ways to pass the time.

"So..." Heinrich said to his future self, "I guess ve never get zat curse lifted?"

"Oh, _nein_, ve do." the adult Heinrich answered, "It's just zat, _zehn_ years later-"

"You get cocky, and think you can get those caramels again WITHOUT turning into a guy." Abby's adult self interrupted, "Your little change of heart after breakin' that spell the first time you were under it didn't last long..."

"If I hadn't been 'cocky', _liebchen_, VE vouldn't end up married."

"Hey, don't ya think Leopold and Carmelite have been up there too long?" Abby asked, changing the subject.

---

A long black limo drove up in front of the Lincoln household, where Cree was waiting with the now-cuffed Leopold and Carmelite. One of the doors opened up, and two Secret Service agents stepped out. Following them was a man in his early forties, dressed in a suit and glasses, and with carefully styled brunette hair.

"President Uno..." Carmelite growled.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Leopold demanded.

"That depends." the older Nigel answered, "Where are your parents?"

"They're...they're not here!" Carmelite replied.

"You're lying."

"No, she's not!" Leopold exclaimed, trying to sound convincing.

"Fine, then." President Uno said, "If you insist on not leading us to your fugitive parents, we'll just have to get them to come to us."

"What do you mean by that?" Leopold asked. Suddenly, the meaning of the statement dawned on him, as Cree led the kids into the limo.

"Oh, come ON, Uno." Carmelite scoffed, "Do you honestly think that Leo and I, being the kids of the world's greatest candy hunters, haven't been held hostage before? We've gotten out of those situations ourselves, and we can get out of this one, too!"

"Well, I doubt your previous captors had government connections." the older Nigel replied, getting into the limo.

"And what do you plan on doing with us once you've captured Mom and Dad?" Leopold asked.

"The same thing we do with other brats who get in our way and know too much." Cree responded.

"Let's see...'know too much'...are you talking about we found out about your plans to Delightfulize every kid in America? Or how we figured out what happened to a _certain_ Montgomery Uno after the KND recommissioned him ten years ago?"

"Trying to dispose of your own father like that..." Carmelite sighed, her comment aimed at the older Nigel, "Even _I_ have to admit, that's low."

"At least my father was _born_ a male." the older Nigel snapped.

"Was that honestly supposed to make us mad?" Leopold asked, "Carmelite and I got over that two months ago!"

"You mean YOU did, after you were done with therapy..." Carmelite muttered.

---

Abby lifted the trapdoor up and looked around the garage.

"Leopold?" she called out, "Carmelite?"

There was silence. Abby motioned for the others to follow as she climbed out of the trapdoor. The two Heinrichs got out next, and the older Abby limped on her bandaged leg as she climbed up the stairs and up into the garage.

"Numbuh Five's got a bad feeling about this..." she commented. Suddenly, a nearby phone on the wall rang. The older Heinrich, being closest to the phone, took a quick look at the caller ID.

"It's Uno." he informed the others, a hint of disdain in his voice, "Should ve answer?"

"Put it on speakerphone." the older Abby told him. Heinrich pressed a button on the phone, ending the ringing.

"All right, what'd you do with our kids, Nigel?!" the older Abby demanded.

"Can't put anything past you, can we?" the older Nigel's voice replied, "The little brats are safe...at the moment, anyway."

"If you lay _ein_ finger on _meine Kinder_..." Heinrich growled. Neither adult noticed that Abby and Heinrich were quietly having their own conversation, occasionally looking up at their older counterparts.

"Relax, _Herr_ Von Marzipan," the older Nigel continued, "They'll be safe if you and your wife come meet me in one hour. It's time we resolved this whole messy situation. Why, I might even give Abigail a pardon, and call off both your arrests."

"Since when do we believe you?!" the older Abby snapped, "How do we know this isn't a tr-"

"They'll do it." Abby interrupted her older self.

"Uh, hold on a sec." the older Abby said to the older Nigel, and led her younger self elsewhere.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she whispered to her ten-year-old self.

"Listen, Heiny and I could tell it was a trap right away." Abby explained.

"Anyone could tell that was - "

"So, we're comin' up with a plan to get Leopold and Carmelite without you guys getting arrested...or whatever Numbuh One's older self is gonna do."

"What's going on in there?" the older Nigel's voice interrupted, "Do we have a deal or not?"

"All right, we'll come over there." the older Abby stated, to the surprise of her husband, "Just tell us where we're going."


	14. Chapter 13 Without Spoilers

_This chapter was written a couple months ago, but I finally decided to show it and Chapter 12 here_

_**HOWEVER** - these last two chapters were written after I'd seen the earth-shattering Op. C.A.R.A.M.E.L. on YouTube (before it got pulled, that is), and thus I'd originally written them with spoilers, for just the 5/H fans who HAD seen the episode to see._

_Lately, however, I decided to keep my fans satsified, and now I have TWO versions of these chapters - With Spoilers and Without Spoilers._

_Here's Chapter 13 - without spoilers. But be warned - **the next chapter is the spoiler-y one.**_

---

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You got any ideas about how we can get out of _this_ one?" Carmelite asked Leopold. The two were still in the limo, while Nigel and Cree were outside, and the doors were not only locked, but being blocked by Secret Service agents.

"Well, we can't unlock the doors." Leopold commented, motioning towards his and his sister's handcuffs, "And even if we could, we'd get caught. Plus, we're weaponless."

"So we're doomed?"

"Unless Mom and Dad thought of something."

"Y'know...I'm not sure how you thought this whole time-travel plan was supposed to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm starting to think maybe Stickybeard was right - it was risky bringing Mom and Dad's younger selves here."

"Carmelite, I probably should've told you this sooner, but there's another reason I brought them here."

"Oh?"

"...I wanted them to stop all this from happening."

"Wait, _what_?"

"If Mom and Dad know that, so far, the future's going to end up like this, they could stop it. They could spot whatever caused President Uno to turn evil, and, remembering what's going to happen, make sure he stays good."

"And what makes you think_ that'll _work? What makes you even think we'll even exist to see it work?! You're the one who said that Mom and Dad couldn't know they were going to marry each other, or they'd end up feeling too awkward to end up doing it! I mean, it's one thing if Mom knows she and Dad end up together, but Dad...well we know he can overreact sometimes. He'll probably try to make up with Mom way ahead of schedule, and they'll rush into the relationship and - "

"_Entspann dich!_ If we get out of this, we'll figure out a way to fix that, okay?"

"All right, I guess...Then again, I guess this experience did teach me a few things."

"Oh, no, you're not gonna go after-school special on me, are you?"

"What? No! I mean about Mom and Dad. I wouldn't have even known about any Guatemala incident, for example."

"Yeah - for once, I knew something about Mom and Dad before _you_ did."

"...shut _up_, Leo."

---

The younger and older versions of Abby and Heinrich had all managed to fit in Heinrich's candy copter (which had held up surprisingly well over the years), and were landing in a secluded field, where the older Nigel had told them to meet. The older Heinrich landed the copter right next to the parked limo, as the Secret Service agents ran out of its way. The adults both got out of the copter while their younger selves ducked so that none of the agents or the older Nigel and Cree could spot them.

"Now, this isn't so bad, is it?" the older Nigel commented, as the adults approached each other a few feet away from the limo, "Just think - if you'd just surrendered earlier, this whole mess never would have happened."

"If you hadn't been a traitor," the older Abby snapped, "We wouldn't even HAVE to surrender."

"You know, _Crabigail_," Cree said, in her mocking tone of voice, "If you'd just joined us years ago, you could've probably ended up like me - successful, still good-looking after all these years...and still sane, for that matter."

"What about still single?"

Cree coldly glared at her sister, but said nothing.

"Anyway, why don't we get to the terms of our agreement?" Nigel said.

Meanwhile, Abby peeked out from the candy copter. The Secret Service agents were joining the other adults, and no one seemed to be paying any attention to the copter. Abby motioned to Heinrich to join her, and both crawled out of the copter and tiptoed to the limo doors.

"Locked." Abby sighed, after pulling on the door handle.

"Vait," Heinrich said, getting back into the copter, "I have _ein_ idea!" Curious, Abby followed him into the copter, where she saw Heinrich pull a familiar-looking little bag out of one of his pockets.

"Carmelite left zese behind." Heinrich explained, pulling out one of the remaining butterscotch bombs left in it. The bomb started beeping, but Heinrich didn't move a muscle until it grew more rapid. Then, just as the beeps became almost as fast as possible, he threw the little bomb at the limo door, then ducked, with Abby following suit. Both kids heard a loud _boom_, and when they got up, they saw through the cloud of sugary smoke that the door had been broken open.

Meanwhile, the explosion did not go unnoticed by the adults. Upon seeing the smoke rise from near the limo, the older Nigel turned his attention to the older Abby and Heinrich.

"I should have known better than to trust _you_ two not to bring weapons." he stated, "Consider the deal off."

"Fine by us." the older Abby said.

"_Ja_." the older Heinrich added, "Ve veren't really going to surrender, anyvay."

"Just can't make the right decisions, can't you?" Cree sighed, pulling out a couple more pairs of handcuffs.

"Oh, yeah, YOU'RE one to give morality lessons." Carmelite's voice sarcastically commented. From the still-smoking side of the limo, all four kids, including Leopold and Carmelite, got up on the top of the vehicle.

"Hm. I was wondering where your younger counterparts went." Cree said to the older Abby and Heinrich, then turned to the kids, "I'm surprised you got both sets of cuffs off in a short amount of time."

"Not exactly." Carmelite answered, pointing to her handcuffs, still attached to her left wrist, "This one was a little too hard to get off."

"Well, consider your freedom short-lived." the older Nigel said, as the Secret Service agents rushed towards the limo. All four kids jumped off the limo and began to fight off the attacking agents, while the older versions of Nigel, Cree, Abby, and Heinrich engaged in their own combat. As the punches were thrown and kicks dodged, the outcome of the fight seemed uncertain.

Suddenly, just as Abby had dodged an attack by one of the agents - who appeared to be an older version of a certain former Numbuh 274 - she heard a loud _thump_. Turning in the direction of the sound, Abby saw Heinrich slumped next to the limo, as if someone had tossed him there, and unconscious.

"HEINRICH!" she shouted, rushing to her former friend's aid. None of this went unnoticed by Leopold and Carmelite, or the older versions of Abby and Heinrich (although they still kept fighting off their attackers).

"Leopold! Carmelite!" the older Abby shouted, just as Cree grabbed her from behind, "Get - urgh - yourselves AND our younger selves outta here!" After this order, Abby flipped Cree over her shoulders and onto the ground.

"But - " Carmelite began to protest, then sighed, "Oh, forget it..." She and Leopold dodged the agents and approached Abby and Heinrich.

"Quick!" Carmelite whispered, "Hand me my bag of explosives! The smoke from the last one's almost gone!"

As Leopold fended off the punches of an attacking female agent, Abby grabbed the bag from Heinrich's pocket, where he had put it after blowing the limo door off, and handed it to Carmelite, who immediatly grabbed a bomb resembling a peppermint.

"Not good for blowing stuff up," she quickly commented, as it began to beep quicker than the butterscotch bomb, "But GREAT for distractions." With these words, Carmelite tossed the bomb a few feet away and in just a couple of seconds, it let off a gigantic cloud of white, minty-smelling smoke. While the adults were confused and disoriented, the kids made their way to the copter, with Abby and Leopold carrying Heinrich.

"Where is it, where is it..." Carmelite pondered, feeling around for the familar vehicle, then bumped into it.

"C'mon, guys!" she whispered to her brother and future parents, as she found her way into the copter. The other conscious kids followed her voice, and carried Heinrich into the aircraft.

"Can anyone fly this thing?" Abby asked.

"Can we fly it?" Leopold answered, "Carmelite and I could pilot the candy copter in our _sleep_!" Both siblings could vaguely see the controls in the smoke, and, after a few moments, started the copter up, its blades clearing up some of the smoke as they rose into the sky.

"You think Heiny and I are gonna be okay down there?" Abby wondered.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." Leopold replied, "But there's a little problem we have to work out involving Dad..."

---

Abby was sitting near Heinrich's cell in the KND Arctic Prison, waiting for the unconscious boy to wake up, and mulling over all that had happened in the past couple of days. Just then, Heinrich's eyes slowly opened, as he groaned and sat up in his bunk.

"Vhat happened..." he mumbled, then noticed Abby, "Oh...vhat are _you_ doing here, Abigail, _und_ vhy do I have _ein_ enormous headache?"

"Heiny, don't you remember what happened?" Abby asked.

"Oh, zat's right...I hit mein head during ze fight. Vait, vere are Leopold _und_ Carmelite?!"

"Um...who? And what fight are you talkin' about?" Abby lied, "Man, you must've had some crazy dream while you were knocked out. You hit your head after the ceiling crashed when I was visiting you, remember?"

"I did?" Heinrich answered, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Yeah, and ya know what? Numbuh Five realized that we don't have to make up for Guatemala right now."

"I...I vould never forgive you for Guatemala! _NEIN_!"

"If you say so...anyway, I gotta get goin'. See ya, Heiny."

"_Mein_ name is - oh, never mind. _Auf wiedersehen, liebchen_."

Abby walked all the way down the row of jail cells, until she reached the entrance, where, just around the corner, Carmelite and Leopold were waiting.

"So, did he buy the 'you were just dreaming' thing?" Leopold asked.

"Yeah." Abby answered, "He seemed a little upset after I told him, though. Anyway, you think the timeline's okay now?"

"I think so." Carmelite responded, "If you don't believe me, look at this." She showed Abby her left wrist, which was now _without_ a handcuff attached to it.

"We should probably get going now." Leopold said, pulling the time machine and its remote out of his pocket, "But who knows? Maybe we'll come back someday."

"Good-bye Mom," Carmelite said, "And if you ever run into Stickybeard, say 'Hi' for me...well, if you're not too busy fighting him, that is." Leopold pressed the button on the remote, and he and Carmelite disappeared. Abby sighed, with a slight smile on her face.

_Things are gonna be okay with me and Heiny_, she thought to herself, as she walked down the hallway, her initial worries about her and Heinrich's relationship fading away.

**THE END**


	15. Chapter 13 With Spoilers

_This chapter was written a couple months ago, but I finally decided to show it and Chapter 12 here_

_**HOWEVER** - these last two chapters were written after I'd seen the earth-shattering Op. C.A.R.A.M.E.L. on YouTube (before it got pulled, that is), and thus I'd originally written them with spoilers, for just the 5/H fans who HAD seen the episode to see._

_Lately, however, I decided to keep my fans satsified, and now I have TWO versions of these chapters - With Spoilers and Without Spoilers._

_Here is the spoiler-y version of Chapter 13._

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You got any ideas about how we can get out of _this_ one?" Carmelite asked Leopold. The two were still in the limo, while Nigel and Cree were outside, and the doors were not only locked, but being blocked by Secret Service agents.

"Well, we can't unlock the doors." Leopold commented, motioning towards his and his sister's handcuffs, "And even if we could, we'd get caught. Plus, we're weaponless."

"So we're doomed?"

"Unless Mom and Dad thought of something."

"Y'know...I'm not sure how you thought this whole time-travel plan was supposed to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm starting to think maybe Stickybeard was right - it was risky bringing Mom and Dad's younger selves here."

"Carmelite, I probably should've told you this sooner, but there's another reason I brought them here."

"Oh?"

"...I wanted them to stop all this from happening."

"Wait, _what_?"

"If Mom and Dad know that, so far, the future's going to end up like this, they could stop it. They could spot whatever caused President Uno to turn evil, and, remembering what's going to happen, make sure he stays good."

"And what makes you think_ that'll _work? What makes you even think we'll even exist to see it work?! You're the one who said that Mom and Dad couldn't know they were going to marry each other, or they'd end up feeling too awkward to end up doing it! I mean, it's one thing if Mom knows she and Dad end up together, but Dad...well we know he can overreact sometimes. He'll probably try to make up with Mom way ahead of schedule, and they'll rush into the relationship and - "

"_Entspann dich!_ If we get out of this, we'll figure out a way to fix that, okay?"

"All right, I guess...Then again, I guess this experience did teach me a few things."

"Oh, no, you're not gonna go after-school special on me, are you?"

"What? No! I mean about Mom and Dad. I wouldn't have even known about any Guatemala incident, for example."

"I'm just surprised you haven't figured out yet that the Guatemala thing and Dad's first gender-swap were the same event. C'mon - did you really think that the fact that they both involved magic caramels was a coincidence?"

"...shut _up_, Leo."

---

The younger and older versions of Abby and Heinrich had all managed to fit in Heinrich's candy copter (which had held up surprisingly well over the years), and were landing in a secluded field, where the older Nigel had told them to meet. The older Heinrich landed the copter right next to the parked limo, as the Secret Service agents ran out of its way. The adults both got out of the copter while their younger selves ducked so that none of the agents or the older Nigel and Cree could spot them.

"Now, this isn't so bad, is it?" the older Nigel commented, as the adults approached each other a few feet away from the limo, "Just think - if you'd just surrendered earlier, this whole mess never would have happened."

"If you hadn't been a traitor," the older Abby snapped, "We wouldn't even HAVE to surrender."

"You know, _Crabigail_," Cree said, in her mocking tone of voice, "If you'd just joined us years ago, you could've probably ended up like me - successful, still good-looking after all these years...and still sane, for that matter."

"What about still single?"

Cree coldly glared at her sister, but said nothing.

"Anyway, why don't we get to the terms of our agreement?" Nigel said.

Meanwhile, Abby peeked out from the candy copter. The Secret Service agents were joining the other adults, and no one seemed to be paying any attention to the copter. Abby motioned to Heinrich to join her, and both crawled out of the copter and tiptoed to the limo doors.

"Locked." Abby sighed, after pulling on the door handle.

"Vait," Heinrich said, getting back into the copter, "I have _ein_ idea!" Curious, Abby followed him into the copter, where she saw Heinrich pull a familiar-looking little bag out of one of his pockets.

"Carmelite left zese behind." Heinrich explained, pulling out one of the remaining butterscotch bombs left in it. The bomb started beeping, but Heinrich didn't move a muscle until it grew more rapid. Then, just as the beeps became almost as fast as possible, he threw the little bomb at the limo door, then ducked, with Abby following suit. Both kids heard a loud _boom_, and when they got up, they saw through the cloud of sugary smoke that the door had been broken open.

Meanwhile, the explosion did not go unnoticed by the adults. Upon seeing the smoke rise from near the limo, the older Nigel turned his attention to the older Abby and Heinrich.

"I should have known better than to trust _you_ two not to bring weapons." he stated, "Consider the deal off."

"Fine by us." the older Abby said.

"_Ja_." the older Heinrich added, "Ve veren't really going to surrender, anyvay."

"Just can't make the right decisions, can't you?" Cree sighed, pulling out a couple more pairs of handcuffs.

"Oh, yeah, YOU'RE one to give morality lessons." Carmelite's voice sarcastically commented. From the still-smoking side of the limo, all four kids, including Leopold and Carmelite, got up on the top of the vehicle.

"Hm. I was wondering where your younger counterparts went." Cree said to the older Abby and Heinrich, then turned to the kids, "I'm surprised you got both sets of cuffs off in a short amount of time."

"Not exactly." Carmelite answered, pointing to her handcuffs, still attached to her left wrist, "This one was a little too hard to get off."

"Well, consider your freedom short-lived." the older Nigel said, as the Secret Service agents rushed towards the limo. All four kids jumped off the limo and began to fight off the attacking agents, while the older versions of Nigel, Cree, Abby, and Heinrich engaged in their own combat. As the punches were thrown and kicks dodged, the outcome of the fight seemed uncertain.

Suddenly, just as Abby had dodged an attack by one of the agents - who appeared to be an older version of a certain former Numbuh 274 - she heard a loud _thump_. Turning in the direction of the sound, Abby saw Heinrich slumped next to the limo, as if someone had tossed him there, and unconscious.

"HEINRICH!" she shouted, rushing to her former friend's aid. None of this went unnoticed by Leopold and Carmelite, or the older versions of Abby and Heinrich (although they still kept fighting off their attackers).

"Leopold! Carmelite!" the older Abby shouted, just as Cree grabbed her from behind, "Get - urgh - yourselves AND our younger selves outta here!" After this order, Abby flipped Cree over her shoulders and onto the ground.

"But - " Carmelite began to protest, then sighed, "Oh, forget it..." She and Leopold dodged the agents and approached Abby and Heinrich.

"Quick!" Carmelite whispered, "Hand me my bag of explosives! The smoke from the last one's almost gone!"

As Leopold fended off the punches of an attacking female agent, Abby grabbed the bag from Heinrich's pocket, where he had put it after blowing the limo door off, and handed it to Carmelite, who immediatly grabbed a bomb resembling a peppermint.

"Not good for blowing stuff up," she quickly commented, as it began to beep quicker than the butterscotch bomb, "But GREAT for distractions." With these words, Carmelite tossed the bomb a few feet away and in just a couple of seconds, it let off a gigantic cloud of white, minty-smelling smoke. While the adults were confused and disoriented, the kids made their way to the copter, with Abby and Leopold carrying Heinrich.

"Where is it, where is it..." Carmelite pondered, feeling around for the familar vehicle, then bumped into it.

"C'mon, guys!" she whispered to her brother and future parents, as she found her way into the copter. The other conscious kids followed her voice, and carried Heinrich into the aircraft.

"Can anyone fly this thing?" Abby asked.

"Can we fly it?" Leopold answered, "Carmelite and I could pilot the candy copter in our _sleep_!" Both siblings could vaguely see the controls in the smoke, and, after a few moments, started the copter up, its blades clearing up some of the smoke as they rose into the sky.

"You think Heiny and I are gonna be okay down there?" Abby wondered.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." Leopold replied, "But there's a little problem we have to work out involving Dad..."

---

Abby was sitting near Heinrich's cell in the KND Arctic Prison, waiting for the unconscious boy to wake up, and mulling over all that had happened in the past couple of days. Just then, Heinrich's eyes slowly opened, as he groaned and sat up in his bunk.

"Vhat happened..." he mumbled, then noticed Abby, "Oh...vhat are _you_ doing here, Abigail, _und_ vhy do I have _ein_ enormous headache?"

"Heiny, don't you remember what happened?" Abby asked.

"Oh, zat's right...I hit mein head during ze fight. Vait, vere are Leopold _und_ Carmelite?!"

"Um...who? And what fight are you talkin' about?" Abby lied, "Man, you must've had some crazy dream while you were knocked out. You hit your head after the ceiling crashed when I was visiting you, remember?"

"I did?" Heinrich answered, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Yeah, and ya know what? Numbuh Five realized that we don't have to make up for Guatemala right now."

"I...I vould never forgive you for Guatemala! _NEIN_!"

"If you say so...anyway, I gotta get goin'. See ya, Heiny."

"_Mein_ name is - oh, never mind. _Auf wiedersehen, liebchen_."

Abby walked all the way down the row of jail cells, until she reached the entrance, where, just around the corner, Carmelite and Leopold were waiting.

"So, did he buy the 'you were just dreaming' thing?" Leopold asked.

"Yeah." Abby answered, "He seemed a little upset after I told him, though. Anyway, you think the timeline's okay now?"

"I think so." Carmelite responded, "If you don't believe me, look at this." She showed Abby her left wrist, which was now _without_ a handcuff attached to it.

"We should probably get going now." Leopold said, pulling the time machine and its remote out of his pocket, "But who knows? Maybe we'll come back someday."

"Good-bye Mom," Carmelite said, "And if you ever run into Stickybeard, say 'Hi' for me...well, if you're not too busy fighting him, that is." Leopold pressed the button on the remote, and he and Carmelite disappeared. Abby sighed, with a slight smile on her face.

_Things are gonna be okay with me and Heiny_, she thought to herself, as she walked down the hallway, her initial worries about her and Heinrich's relationship fading away.

**THE END**


End file.
